


Americano and Biscotti

by Animaniac1017



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Luis' storytelling skills, M/M, Nicknames, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animaniac1017/pseuds/Animaniac1017
Summary: Luis' favorite term of endearment for Scott is "cookie."Jim doesn't know the reason for this.Jim's about to find out ((much to everyone else's chagrin))





	Americano and Biscotti

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I wrote this on my phone, emailed it to myself, and barely edited it before posting it here. My excuse is that my friend and I were talking about a headcanon I shared, and he was curious to know more of the story behind it. This was only supposed to be a little ramble I'd send him, but then it was over 1k and I decided to say screw it and post it here. So yeah. I hope somebody enjoys this, because it was actually quite fun to write.

“So, wait, why do you call Scott ‘cookie’?” Jim asked. 

His question was immediately met by a chorus of groans from around the table, and a few irritated glares, startling him to the point of spluttering into his half empty beer bottle. What? What did he do wrong? He was just curious? 

“Oh man, here we go again,” Dave sighed, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

Jim shot a questioning look at Maggie, wondering what the big deal was, but she just gave a knowing smile and shook her head. Okay... So, no help there.

Maybe he was just reading too much into the reaction? This whole dinner had him slightly on edge, after all, so it wasn’t impossible. This was the first time everyone had really attempted to hang out together - everyone being himself, Maggie, Cassie, Scott, Luis, Luis and Scott’s friends Dave and Kurt, Hank Pym, Janet van Dyne, and their daughter Hope - so he was pretty sure he had the right to be nervous about how it went.

Maggie had suggested it, and Cassie had seemed so excited at the idea. There was no way he could turn them down. So, they’d set a date, he’d fired up the grill, and now they were all gathered out on the deck eating potato chips, watermelon, and slightly over cooked burgers and hot dogs. It was a new grill, okay? He was still getting used to it.

“I haven’t gotten an answer to that yet, either,” Janet chimed in, a faint smirk on her face as she speared another piece of watermelon with her plastic fork.

“We were trying to spare you.” Hank’s tone was as dry as ever, but he looked relaxed, which seemed to be as close to happy as he was capable of.

Jim glanced around the table again, taking stock of everyone’s expressions. Most of them looked resigned or fondly exasperated, Janet looked even more curious than she had a moment ago, Cassie was trying (and failing) to not look excited, Scott was staring at Luis with a dopey smile, and Luis... Luis was grinning so widely it was a miracle he hadn’t hurt himself.

That didn’t bode particularly well.

“Oh, you wanna hear the story?” Luis sat up straighter in his seat, tilting his baseball cap up a bit as his gaze flicked between him and Janet.

“No,” said Hope.

“Not again,” Kurt groaned.

“Never,” Dave added.

“Sure?” Jim asked more than answered. Which was apparently enough, considering how the man’s smile got even bigger somehow.

“A’ight, so like, about a year ago I was hangin’ out with my cousin Mateo, and I hadn’t seen him in forever, you know? ‘Cause like, a couple years before that he’d hooked up with this chick he met at a poker game in New York and she was all flirty and handsy and stuff, but it turns out she was in trouble for selling drugs, so she was just doin’ all that so she could plant her stash on him, right? So then she tells the cops that he’d given her the stuff and forced her to sell them or he’d hurt her and stuff.”

Okay, he was already starting to regret asking.

“So anyway, she framed him and all that, so he was in jail for a couple years. But Mateo was like “come on, I didn’t do it, you gotta listen to me,” and eventually he met this blind lawyer guy who was all “ya know what, I believe you,” and they started workin’ together. They never got the handsy chick, but they managed to get his charges dismissed or whatever, plus a big ass check to pay him back for the time he spent locked up, so he was finally able to get out and come back to California. ‘Course then he had to figure out a place to live and a job and all that, but he actually found an apartment pretty quick thanks to this- “

“Babe, you’re getting off track,” Scott interrupted, still smiling like a dolt. Apparently at some point in the past few minutes he and Luis had wound up holding hands, and their chairs were much closer together than they’d been earlier. Jim wasn’t entirely sure when that had happened. He must have been distracted by the story. Speaking of which...

“Right, right, right, my bad,” Luis continued. “So, I was chillin’ with Mateo, just catching up, ya know? We were walking around that park with all the flowers, the one with that little statue of the flying naked baby in the middle. Those always seemed weird to me. Why do so many sculptures have naked babies in them, right?”

Scott knocked his shoulder against his boyfriend’s, helping him regain his focus.

“Anyway, so we were walking around for a while and then Mateo is all like “yo, I’m kinda thirsty, let’s go get something to drink,” and I’m like “a’ight, there’s this dope coffee shop down the street, how bout there?” to which he’s all like “yeah man, sounds good.” So, we go to the place I’m talking about - it’s a tight little cafe, one of those places where the walls are mostly windows and there’s a chalkboard menu and all that - and I snag us a table while Mateo goes to order. So I’m sitting there waiting and then he comes back with a couple drinks like “I wasn’t sure what you wanted homie, so I just got you one of what I got,” which is cool ya know, I’m not picky about that kinda stuff.”

“He drink coffee from any source,” Kurt cut in, “no matter how it taste.”

“Right, I’m down for whatever, ya know? So, Mateo passes me a cup, and I’m all like “thanks man,” and take a sip. It was kinda weird at first, like crazy bitter but pretty good, and I was like “damn, what is this?” And Mateo goes “it’s an americano, I drink ‘em all the time. You gotta have something sweet with it though, just wait a sec.” Then the girl behind the register walks over with a little plate with a few sugar cookies on it and sets it at our table. Mateo breaks one in half and gives part of it to me like “come on homie, dunk it,” so I do and damn. I mean I thought the coffee was good before but with the cookie it was amazing!”

Jim shot a somewhat hopeless glance to Maggie as Luis continued to talk. How much more was there to this story? Until just now it hadn’t even seemed to have anything to do with the nickname he’d asked about.

Maggie bit back a laugh and shrugged her shoulders, giving him a look that perfectly conveyed “you asked for it,” in none of the words.

Fair enough.

“So then, cut to a couple months later, yeah? I’m like totally hooked on these americano things. Like, I get them whenever I can. So, this one day I’m coming home to Scotty early in the morning ‘cause there was this big ass traffic accident the night before that was blocking everything so I just slept at the office so I wouldn’t have to deal with all that mess or whatever. But it was early, like 6, 7, 8-ish early and I was like “damn, I really need a coffee,” ya know? So I stopped by this one coffee shop on my way over and got myself an americano, right? Well, I wanted something sweet with it ya know, like how Mateo told me, but there weren’t any cookies in their display, and I wasn’t gonna dip a pound cake in my drink. So, I figure I’m just gonna have to deal, but then I notice these little packets by the register - ya know, little things of gum and stuff like that - and a couple of them are cookies! There were some of those little shell-looking things, what’re they called, like Madeleines, or something?”

Luis paused in his spiel to look at Scott, who - okay, Scott was basically sitting in Luis’ lap at this point. When did that happen?

Scott nodded then let his head rest against his boyfriend’s shoulder as he went back to his story.

“Right, Madeleines, and I mean those are good but they’re too cake-y, ya know? It just wasn’t what I was lookin’ for but I figured better than nothing, so I went to grab one of the little packets when I noticed there was another kind next to it that I didn’t even notice. Those ones were biscotti, the kind with vanilla and almonds and whatever, so I was like “hell yeah,” and bought one of them to go with my coffee. At this point I’m about to leave the shop when it hits me that “yo, it’s early in the morning and I’m going to see my man, so like, maybe I should bring him something? Scotty likes those cappuccinos, I’ll get one for him.” And like, I’m walking back into the line when something clicks in my head. I look back down at the packet of biscotti I’m holding and I’m like “hold up, biscotti... sounds like Scotty. Oh my god!” So as I’m getting his cappuccino I’m all busy thinking about how I’m gonna make it work, ‘cause like, I don’t really wanna just call him “biscotti,” ‘cause I like calling him “Scotty,” ya know? So, I’m thinking about it the whole time I’m driving back to him and I’m not getting anywhere until he opens the door and it just like hits me, yeah? “Cookie.” It works in a couple ways because there’s the biscotti, and also ‘cause Scott’s sweet and warm and he tastes deli-“

Scott made a sound that could only be described as a squeak and elbowed Luis in the side before burying his face in the man’s shoulder.

Luis grinned, ruffling Scott’s hair before continuing like nothing happened. “So, when he opens the door, I’m like “hey cookie,” and he gets all blush-y and cute - kinda like right now - and I’m like “hell yeah, keeping it,” so I did! Ever since then he’s been my little cookie.”

Scott lifted his head just enough to press a kiss against Luis’ cheek, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and - alright, he was officially sitting in the guy’s lap by now.

After waiting a few seconds - just in case there was somehow more to the already ridiculously long story - Jim blew out a breath and chuckled softly.

“Well, that was one heck of an explanation.”

“Congratulations,” Hank deadpanned, “you got the short version.”

He honestly couldn’t tell if the man was joking.


End file.
